


Missing You

by booobbypooh



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booobbypooh/pseuds/booobbypooh
Summary: Jiwon is a cheerful student who leads a pretty normal life; having nice friends, nice grades and all, but one day, everything starts to turn complicated when he witnesses a car gets drowned into the sea.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Jiwon!" 

Jiwon turns to the husky voice calling for him and smiles warmly at the owner of that voice, "Mino hyung!"

He approaches the older and they high-five each other before walking together into the school. YG High School.

"Did you eat breakfast yet today?" Mino asks as he drapes an arm over the other's shoulder.

Jiwon shakes his head with a small pout, "No, I woke up late today," he suddenly remembers something, "Oh, and you know, I dreamt something weird last night."

Mino furrows his eyebrows and looks at Jiwon, "Weird? Dream?"

Jiwon nods as he stops his track in front of his classroom, so does Mino. The younger directs his gaze toward Mino and says, "I dreamt about a guy and he is very handsome-"

"Okay, that's totally weird," Mino backs off a bit, "Did you have a wet dream by the way?"

Jiwon rolls his eyes, "Yah, hyung!"

Mino chuckles, "I'm just kidding!" He pats Jiwon's shoulder, "But yeah, how come you dream about a guy? Not your girlfriend or maybe... Me?"

Jiwon snorts, "Why would I dream about you? And what do you mean my girlfriend? I don't have any girl-" Realization hits him, "Ah, do you mean Jisoo? That punk?"

Mino nods, with a light teasing smirk, "Who else?"

"Hyung, that bad girl is not my girlfriend-"

"Jiwonnie~" a soft voice interrupts them from behind.

Jiwon turns around and scoffs jokingly as a petite and gorgeous girl appears from the classroom, "Omo, Kim Jisoo... It's new! The fact that you come early today."

Jisoo snorts this time and knocks Jiwon's forehead, "Hey, brat! It's not me who comes early, it's ultimately you who come late today~"

Jiwon rubs his head in pain, "Aish~ Alright alright. I know. I will pay the fine."

"And by the way, who the heck you call punk just now?" Jisoo asks with a not-so-serious eyes at Jiwon.

"Ops, did you hear that?" He acts oblivious and Jisoo crosses her arms, "You are really trying to pick a fight this early morning, huh?"

Mino laughs at the side before saying, "Okay, before anything bad happens, I think I should be going now. I will go back to my class. See you later, Jiwon, Jisoo."

"See ya, Sunbae!" Jisoo replies with a light smile and wink to the good-looking senior while Jiwon acts as if he is going to puke with her flirty action.

"Oh my God, please, Jisoo~ You don't suit Mino hyung at all. What a weird pairing," he tries to imagine Jisoo and Mino together but he immediately shakes his head, "Oh dear, I can't even imagine it," he looks at her and laughs, "It's funny to even think that you will be with Mino hyung. What in the world am I thinking?"

Jisoo fakes a laugh, "It's funny, huh?" She stops before slapping Jiwon's shoulder jokingly, "Funny, my ass! The hell are you waiting for? Get into class now!"

"Aish, I know, I know~" and he knocks her head before running away from her who right away chases after him, but stops as soon as their homeroom teacher arrives.

 

After the school ends, Jiwon walks home with Jisoo together as they live in the same neighbourhood. They are bestfriends since childhood, that's why they love to joke around with each other.

There is a big bridge they need to cross before arriving to their residential area. They often stops for awhile there while watching the blue sea together and inhaling the fresh and calming air.

"Oh, right!" Jisoo suddenly says, "I have to go somewhere. Can you wait here for awhile? I will come back after 5 minutes!"

Jiwon sighs, "Are you sure it's 5 minutes?"

Jisoo giggles and shakes her head, "I think maybe more than that," she grabs his wrist, "But please... Wait for me? I need to show you something.."

Jiwon nods lazily and makes a gesture as if harassing her away, "Alright, just go. Quick. And come back quickly too."

Jisoo smiles meaningfully and ruffles his hair, "Thank you, Jiwonnie!"

She leaves and Jiwon sighs again before looking into the sea, smiling. 'This sea is really calm. Its colour. Blue. Totally captivating. I wonder if I-'

But his thought is halted when he hears a screeching sound coming from behind him. He turns to look and sees a car speeding up forward. He can barely catch a glimpse of people in the car. There are two people.

He decides to ignore but then, he turns around again and from his limited eyesight, he can see that the car starts to turn to the ocean's direction once the car passed the bridge. 

Without him realizing, he just runs toward the car worriedly as he is afraid if the car is going to go down into the sea. But when he is nearing the edge of the ocean, the car is already drown into the sea. It disappears completely into the sea.

Jiwon covers his mouth in shock as he tries to registers what happens in front of his eyes.

'What the hell happened? That car... Aren't there people in it?'

Realizing it, he quickly puts down his bag and bravely dives in to save the people in the car. He swims around, trying to find the car under the sea and can't help smiling as soon as he spots the car not far from him.

He swims, approaching the car and sees an unconscious guy trapped in the car.

He quickly opens the car's door and grabs the guy onto his back before bringing him to the land. He breathes out heavily as he climbs back from the sea. Only then he gets to properly see the guy's face.

And he is shocked. Truly shocked.

It's the same guy that he dreamt of last night.

'What is this? Who.. Is this guy?'

He looks again at that guy's pale face and sighs as he tries to regain his sanity. He tries to check the other's breathing and feels thankful that the guy is still breathing. Weakly.

Using everything that he learns from the emergency safety class, he tries to pump that guy's chest but no response. He inhales deeply before deciding to do CPR. 

The second he places his lips onto the other's lips, he can instantly feel his heart beating in a fast rate. He tries his best to provide breathing for the other but his racing heartbeat doesn't seem to help him. He eventually pulls away and gulps his saliva down while holding his chest.

'What's wrong with my heart? It's just a CPR- But why... Is his lips felt so soft against mine even it's cold?'

He shakes his head, trying to brush it aside and does the CPR again in order to save the boy's life, if possible. After a few tries, finally that guy is conscious as he coughs out water.

Jiwon sighs in relief and can't help staring at the guy under him now, who is now trying to open his eyes weakly. Jiwon smiles anxiously as he waits for the other to fully gain his consciousness.

When that guy barely opens his eyes, he looks at Jiwon, his eyebrows furrowed. And then, out of Jiwon's expectation, that guy numbly lifts up his hand to barely touch Jiwon's face. 

He smiles. 

And Jiwon can't deny that the poor guy has such deep dimples and sincere smile. That can make his heart melt down right away.

"Am I.. In a heaven now?" That guy says in his hoarse voice while caressing Jiwon's face with his staggering hands.

'Heaven? What is he talking about?' 

"Bobby hyung... You even looks younger than you are," and that are the last words he utters out before his hands fall down.

Jiwon shakes his body worriedly, "Hey! Hey, wake up!" He touches the other's wrist and feels relief again as apparently, that guy is still alive.

'Oh, God. I thought he died for a second there. It freaks me out to death, like seriously. But... Who is Bobby?'

"Hey, Kim Jiwon!" Jisoo's voice snaps Jiwon out of it.

He automatically stands up and looks up at her, "Jisoo..."

"W- what happened?" Her eyes drift toward the lying body on the ground, "W- who is this?"

 

At the hospital, Jiwon looks at the wallet found from that guy's pocket and ponders if he should look into it or not, if it is rude to look or not.

"Give that wallet to me," Jisoo snatches the wallet from Jiwon's hold and right away, she opens the red wallet with an image of airplane on the face of the wallet.

"Don't you think it is rude to-"

Jisoo looks at him weirdly, "Since when have you been this decent?" She takes out the identification card from the wallet and smiles warmly, "What a nice name. Kim Hanbin."

"Kim. Hanbin?" Jiwon asks and Jisoo nods, "Oh, and he is a year younger than us," she adds, her eyes still on the wallet and her hands are still searching through the wallet.

'A year younger?'

"There's nothing in this wallet. Not even money," she mutters with a confused look toward the wallet, "Who is this guy actually?"

Jiwon shrugs, as he is also curious about that guy named Hanbin. 

"His phone broke, there's nothing in his wallet," Jisoo ruffles her hair frustratedly, "Who should we call for him? I mean, how can we inform his family about this? What if they worry about him?"

"I know right," Jiwon purses his lips into a thin line and stares at the wallet again, "Are you sure there's nothing in that wallet?"

She nods with a sigh before the door to the emergency room opens and a doctor comes out. Both Jiwon and Jisoo dashes toward the doctor.

"He is fine. But his body is still weak. He needs a lot of rests. Maybe you guys can only visit him tomorrow?"

"Okay, thank you, doctor," Jiwon says as he bows to the doctor politely, feeling grateful that Hanbin is well.

The doctor smiles before leaving the two. Jisoo turns to look at Jiwon and shakes her head at the sight of how worried Jiwon was. With a random guy named Hanbin. A stranger.

Then, his phone suddenly rings. He picks up the call with a small smile as the caller is a cop, "Yes, Sir?"

_"Mr. Kim Jiwon, we found another body in the ocean, when we were trying to lift the car from the ocean. He was dead already by the time we discovered him."_

Jiwon feels bad that he couldn't save the other person in that car. How come he forgot about it? That there are two people in the car?

_"But there's something strange. The dead's face looks totally the same like your face."_


	2. Chapter 2

Jiwon walks into the ward where Hanbin is at and approaches the bed of the latter lying weakly on. He watches sleeping Hanbin with a mixed feeling and sits on the chair beside the bed.

His eyes are still on the younger, scrutinizing every inch of Hanbin's feature and body covered under the blue hospital gown. He lets out a soft sigh as he remembers his meeting with the cops handling this case involving Hanbin and the other guy.

 

_Jiwon stared at the corpse in the morgue with his eyes widened in utter shock._

_It was like seeing a mirror when he looked at the corpse's pale face. He looked totally the same as Jiwon, except that the dead looked older. The cop beside him sent him a pat as he said, "This is the dead we found yesterday. At first, we were shocked because we thought this was you."_

_Jiwon lifted up his head to look at the cop, "Where did you find him? I.. I don't think I saw him when I went to save Hanbin?"_

_The cop sighed lightly, "Of course you didn't see him. Because he successfully came out of the car before you found him."_

_"What do you mean?" Jiwon asked curiously._

_"The car he and Hanbin rode has a blackbox. So when we analyzed the blackbox, we found out that he was out of the car few seconds before you appeared to save Hanbin. We don't know for sure where did he go at that time, but the time we found him, he was already dead. And he was found near the seabed."_

_The cop took a plastic containing a heart-shaped pendant locket and gave to Jiwon, "He was holding this tightly at that time."_

_Jiwon looked at the locket and the cop added, "In the locket, it has a picture of him and the young boy that you saved from drowning."_

_Jiwon let out a light sigh before thanking the cop, "Thank you, Sir."_

_"Ahh, stop calling me Sir. You can just call me Detective Daesung," he shook his head, "No, just call me Daesung hyung," the cop said with a friendly smile toward the younger._

_Jiwon also smiled, "Okay, Daesungie hyung."_

_He turned to look at the deceased and wondered if it was real. It was like looking at a mirror when he looked at the deceased. And he also wondered what happened actually between Hanbin and that guy. What was their relationship?_

_Jiwon was about to leave that place, but then he was greeted by another cop who just arrived. His eyes widened in shock, "Oh! You.. Aren't you the cop that used to mistakenly hit me before?"_

_The said cop smiled shyly as he scratched his nape, "Yeah, I'm that hot-tempered cop," he extended his hand at Jiwon, asking for a handshake, but the young student only stood still, not caring to accept the older's hand. He was indeed still hurt of the recent incident happened between them._

_"Are you still mad at me?" The cop asked with a small pout at the student while Daesung made a shocked face as he looked at the younger cop beside him, "Omo, is this really you, Detective Namjoon?"_

_Namjoon chuckled at Daesung and sent a soft pat on Jiwon's shoulder, "I'm sorry for that incident. I really didn't mean it," he shifted his gaze toward the deceased, "To be very honest, at that time, I thought you are this guy," he pointed his fingers toward the deceased._

_Jiwon furrowed his eyebrows, "You thought I am him?"_

_Namjoon nodded, "For your information, this guy was known as Bobby, 32 years old-"_

_Jiwon held Namjoon's hand urgently, "What did you say? His name is what?"_

_Namjoon could feel a faint blush when Jiwon touched his hand but he composed himself and nodded, "Well, his name.. It's Bobby.. Why? Do you know him?"_

_Jiwon let Namjoon's hand away and sighed as he remembered what Hanbin said to him when he was awake for awhile before passing out again. He still vividly remembered Hanbin calling him 'Bobby'._

_'So, that was it. He thought I am Bobby. That's why he said that. But.. What did he mean by heaven?'_

_"Jiwon? Are you okay?" Daesung asked, bringing Jiwon back to the reality that he must face on._

_"Y-yeah, I'm okay. I just remember something," he looked at Namjoon back, "Please continue what you are saying. I'm curious who is Bobby."_

_Namjoon formed a small smile, "Well, he used to be a cop together with me at my department. Cyber Crime department. But.. Shits happen.. And in the end, he decided to retire. And few years later, he was back. As a killer."_

_Jiwon widened his eyes, "K-killer? W-why would he be a killer?"_

_"Not only that, he was also a hacker. He hacked some people that he was interested with, and then, killed them," Namjoon turned to face Jiwon and said, "And the time when I hit you, it was all because I thought you are him. I was supposed to hunt him down and arrest him for his crimes, but then I saw you. That's why..."_

_Daesung rolled his eyes hearing Namjoon's explanation. It was the first time he heard about it._

_"What about.. Hanbin? Is he also the victim of Bobby?" Jiwon asked, feeling worried about Hanbin._

_Namjoon sighed softly, "Hanbin.. He is a different case.. I.. Actually, when Bobby and I were assigned to a drug case, he accidentally killed an innocent worker there, who I just found out to be Hanbin's father."_

_"He killed Hanbin's father?" Both Daesung and Jiwon snapped at the same time and Namjoon replied, "It was accidental! He didn't mean it! And.. Hanbin was just 6 years old at that time."_

_"How about Bobby? How old was he at that time?"_

_"He was still young at that time. 21 years old. Why?"_

_"Nothing," Jiwon shrugged before asking again, "Then, what happened?"_

_"I don't know what happened after that. All I know, after that case, he retired and I never saw him again. And after investigating, I come to know that.. He took Hanbin with him and raised that kid all by himself."_

_Daesung nodded understandingly before asking, "Was he feeling guilty? That's why he took Hanbin with him?"_

_Namjoon shrugged as he was also clueless about it._

_"But you said, after he retired, he became a hacker and killer. Does Hanbin know about that?" Jiwon asked again with his serious eyes._

_Namjoon sighed, "How would I know? Maybe you can ask him yourself when he wake up later."_

_Jiwon bit his lower lip before looking at Bobby again, 'What is your intention of taking Hanbin with you? And the fact that you went missing when I found Hanbin.. Were you trying to escape at that time, leaving Hanbin alone trapping in that car? How cruel.. If that's true..'_

 

Jiwon holds Hanbin's hand and mutters, "I don't know what actually happened, but I'm willing to help you," he smiles inwardly, "Because you are cute."

But still, he is feeling bad for Hanbin. Like, he is going through such bad fate. He suffers of losing his parents at such young age. He knows it well the struggle to live without family, so he can totally relate to Hanbin.

Therefore, Jiwon is willing to help Hanbin, with all possible mean. With all his might. 

 

* * *

 

 

_At an orphanage home. 11 years before the present time._

_"I'm Bobby," the 22 years old young lad introduced himself to the 6 years old kid who was looking at him with shivering hands, "You are Hanbin, am I right?"_

_Hanbin nodded with a scared look and Bobby only smiled a glum one._

_"Why are you alone?" Bobby asked as he caressed Hanbin's hair, but the latter flinched badly._

_Bobby pursed his lips into a thin line before uttering, "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."_

_Hanbin shook his head, "No, you are lying.. Everyone is hurting me. Everyone is treating me like unwanted person, because they said my father worked with a drug dealer!" He wailed and Bobby felt so bad for the younger._

_He pulled Hanbin into his arms and rubbed the younger's back while Hanbin naturally nuzzled into his neck, crying his heart out._

_"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," Bobby murmured as he tried to hold the tears from rolling down his eyes._

_"Those people... They keep on insulting my dad... They keep on pushing me away.. They keep on bullying me.. I suffer so much here-"_

_Bobby cupped Hanbin's face and looked into the other's teary eyes, "Hanbinnie, don't worry. From now on, you will be living with me. You will never get hurt anymore, from all those bad people."_

_Hanbin stared at Bobby's handsome for awhile; mindlessly studying the older's perfect features: Sharp jawline, pointed nose, plump lips and small yet attractive eyes._

_"Promise?"_

_Bobby nodded, "Yes, I promise you. I will never hurt you," and Hanbin embraced him tightly as he mumbled, "I'm so happy~ You are my saviour-" he pulled away a bit and looked at Bobby again, "What is your name again?"_

_Bobby chuckled before knocking Hanbin's forehead jokingly, "You are only 6 years old and already having amnesia or short-term memory?"_

_Hanbin whined painfully and Bobby only let out a soft chuckle again, "I'm Bobby, by the way. Keep that name in your heart till the day you die. Okay?"_

_"I don't want~" He stucked out his tongue at the older before Bobby headlocked him in a joking way, "What did you say? You don't want?"_

_"Ahhh! Ahhh! L-let go, Ahjushii!"_

_Bobby rolled his eyes as he softly released Hanbin from his grasp, "Ahjushii??"_

_Hanbin laughed teasingly before getting up and said, "Catch me if you can.. Bobby Ahjushiii~" and he began running away from the older._

_Bobby also got up to chase after him. They ran around the playground before Bobby successfully caught Hanbin. He piggy-backed the young kid and walked toward the swing, "I wanna ride that!"_

_Bobby followed what the younger wanted and he put the younger down before going to another swing._

_"God, you are too heavy, Hanbinnie!" He whined as Hanbin suddenly jumped onto his lap._

_Hanbin only grinned cheerfully before putting his short arm around Bobby's shoulder, mindlessly straddling on the older's lap._

_Bobby ruffled Hanbin's hair, with a sigh of defeat, "Grab me properly. I'm going to go real hard~"_

_Hanbin nodded and he moved even closer to Bobby's neck as he tightened his hold onto Bobby, "Now! Quick!"_

_Bobby caressed Hanbin's hair softly before the younger urged him to start pushing the swing and muttered, "Aigoo~ Okay, I will just let this slide," he smiles inwardly, "Because you are cute."_

 

Hanbin opens his eyes, almost jerking upward from his deep sleep or rest. 'Bobby hyung... Why am I dreaming about our first meeting.. Aren't we supposed to be together in a heaven now-'

He is snapped out of it when he looks around and realizes that he is in a hospital. He swallows his saliva hardly, 'Wait- This is not a heaven.. What? What happened...?'

And then, the hazy memories of him and Bobby before they were drowned into the sea appear in his mind, which makes his head spinning hard. He clutches his head as he tries to withstand the pain, but the pain doubled more especially when he realizes that Bobby is not with him anymore.

"Bo- Bobby hyung..." He scrutinizes the empty ward and he wails even more, "Bobby hyung? Why am I alone here?" Tears came running down his eyes, "Where are you, hyung??"

He looks at his wrist that is being connected with the IV drips and shakes his head, "No.. I shouldn't be alive.. If you are dead, I should die together with you.." He hastily removes the IV drips and all tubes before deciding to run away from the hospital.

It is painful and his breath hitches as he walks from the bed. He is about to fall while trying to walk. His legs are too weak. He feels like he is short of oxygen, but nothing of that matters anymore to him.

When he is about to pull the doorknob of the room, the door is slided open instead and Jiwon appeared from it.

Hanbin's eyes widen, in shock as he stares at Jiwon's face.

Jiwon is no better. He also confusedly stares at Hanbin and wonders when did Hanbin wake up and how did he get up from the bed? But his own thought is halted when Hanbin pulls him into a longing and compassionate hug.

"Bobby hyung... You.. You are still alive..?" He nuzzles his head into Jiwon's neck, letting his tears dripping down toward Jiwon's neck, and wetting the older's shirt.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

This is kinda short compared to the previous chapter. But hopefully, you guys will understand that Bobby and Jiwon are two different person. They are not twin either. Because they are of different ages. & thank you for reading & keep leaving comments. I really love it.

 

* * *

 

 

Jiwon is dumbfounded. He doesn't know what to do. The poor kid is hugging him dearly, innocently thinking that he is the dead 'Bobby hyung'.

As if it is the most natural thing to do now, Jiwon mindlessly rubs Hanbin's back with a hopeful intention that Hanbin would be soothed in this way. He also caresses the younger's somehow disheveled brown hair, in his additional attempt to comfort the other.

"I'm so afraid, if you are really leaving me," Hanbin sobs against his neck, "You know I can't live without you, hyung," Jiwon feels bad that he can't even tell the younger the truth.

If possible, he really wants to pretend as if he is really that so-called Bobby, but he knows he can't.

He is not a good actor. And the fact that he is wearing a school uniform seems like the worst idea ever.

Because Hanbin gradually loosening his grasp on Jiwon as he finally notices that damn school uniform when he opens his eyes to clearly look at Jiwon.

"Wait-" Hanbin rolls his eyes, in devastation, "W- why are you- wearing a uniform? S- school uniform?" His voice cracks in the process, it just breaks Jiwon's heart into several pieces.

Hanbin suddenly touches the nametag neatly placed on Jiwon's school uniform and he lets out reluctant laugh before looking up to see Jiwon's face.

"Kim.. Jiwon?" Hanbin murmurs as he read the name on the nametag, his intense gaze is literally eating Jiwon up, "Who are you?"

Jiwon never thought it will be this soon. For Hanbin to realize that he is not Bobby. 

Fuck that school uniform.

Fuck that nametag.

Why did he even come to visit Hanbin as soon as the school ended in the very place?

He can just go home first and get changed, but instead, he insisted on himself to come over, merely because he can't wait to see Hanbin. He never thought Hanbin will wake up this soon. He only wanted to see Hanbin.

Wait- Why is he so eager to meet Hanbin? 

"I'm asking who the fuck are you?!" Hanbin's voice turns raspy, too much for Jiwon's liking.

The younger seems to be utterly angry and disappointed.

Jiwon doesn't even know what to say, but he knows he needs to say something. Therefore, the only words he can mutter out is sorry, sorry, sorry, but Hanbin violently pushes him away in a rage as he tries to run away from the hospital.

Jiwon almost falls down because of the rough push but thankfully, his body defense is in a good shape today and truthfully, he is much more well-built, taller than Hanbin. So, he manages to grab the younger's wrist securely before the patient is able to go anywhere further.

"No, you can't go anywhere. You are still not recovering-" Jiwon tries to reason, but the poor kid is too enraged.

He turns his head to look at Jiwon, attempting to give a deadly glare at the older, but when he sees Bobby's face on Jiwon, his eyes turn softer automatically. His body also turns weaker, somehow.

"Bobby hyung," he whispers weakly, his movement becomes frail as he gives in to Jiwon's touch against his body.

Then, the younger just falls into Jiwon's body, as his body gets weak, his face paled like a ghost, mostly because he lost a lot of oxygen and whatsoever, Jiwon not minding to care right now.

Jiwon immediately catches Hanbin from falling onto the floor and when the other passes out, he carries Hanbin to put him onto the bed properly. He also calls the doctor and nurse in charge so that they will manage the other necessary matters.

Waiting outside the ward, Jiwon sighs heavily. 

Seems like Hanbin relies on Bobby too much. Jiwon purses his lips into a thin line as he remembers that Hanbin only has Bobby by his side, after all. After his parents died.

He then wonders, what kind of relationship the two have, is it like brothers or maybe, more than that? Because the way Hanbin keeps calling Jiwon as Bobby and the way he touches Jiwon, it's evident.

The two are more than that. They are an item.

They  _were_ an item.

In some ways, he can feel his heart aches a lot just by thinking of the possibility that the two might be in love with each other. A lot.

Later that evening when the doctor allows him to visit the other, Jiwon walks in slowly, not wanting to disturb the younger. When he sees Hanbin backfacing him, he knows Hanbin hates him.

But still, he bravely takes the seat beside the bed, simply watching Hanbin's cold back. He lowers his head, feeling sorry and agitated with himself. It gets worse when he hears a sob from the handsome patient.

"The doctor said... You saved me from drowning," Hanbin suddenly says in his hoarse voice, without facing the older yet.

Jiwon smiles, thinking that Hanbin is going to thank him, but no...

Instead, Hanbin lets out a whimper, "You shouldn't have saved me."

Jiwon furrows his eyebrows, not really getting what Hanbin meant, "What do you mean?"

Hanbin opens his eyes weakly and a tear drops from his left eye as he clenches the bedsheet, "I don't want to live anymore," the tears drop from his eyes continuously, "There is no reason for me to live if Bobby hyung is not by my side anymore."

Jiwon sighs, "Is he that important to you?"

Hanbin nods almost instantly.

People often asks him if Bobby is the most important person in his life and it's always a positive answer.

Bobby was the most important person in his life. And always will be. 

He doesn't know what to do in his life without Bobby. 

Living with Bobby for about 11 years together pretty much making him to deeply lean toward the older and the memories shared between them are just too much for him to remember by himself.

Seeing someone having the same face as his Bobby hyung, is still a shock for him. It's damn hard already for him to digest this new information and environment. 

He is still amazed of how much similar the two looks like; small and charming eyes, fucking sharp jawline, pointed nose and that pinkish plump lips, everything are the same. Totally same.

"You should have let me die," Hanbin murmurs in between his tears, "Bobby hyung is the only one I have in this life. If he is gone, what's there left for me-"

Jiwon interrupts the other, "Then, can't I be your Bobby hyung?"

Meanwhile, Jisoo who has been peeking from the start, slowly walking away from the ward. She smiles reluctantly and calls a number with a small smirk.

 

* * *

 

"Oh, where is Jiwon?" Mino asks Jisoo who is studying on her table when he drops by her class.

Jisoo looks up at the older and forms a small smile, "He has something to manage out there. So he goes home first."

Mino notices how Jisoo looks dull, so he takes Jiwon's seat beside her and stares at her.

"You don't look good. Did something happen?" Mino asks, concern is written on his face.

She shakes her head, her eyes still on the book while her fingers jotting down some words on the notebook.

Mino mentally sighs. He knows something is up between Jisoo and Jiwon.

Jisoo suddenly stops writing, "Sunbae..."

Mino immediately responds, "Yes?"

She bits her own lips before asking, "Do you believe in doppelganger?" She inhales deeply, "Do you think it really exist? Doppelganger?" 


	4. Chapter 4

"We have arrived," Jiwon says softly after waking Hanbin up from a deep sleep during the ride to the older's house.

Jiwon takes some money from his pocket and gives it to the taxi driver before saying thanks. The both of them come out of the taxi and Hanbin stares at the quite big house in front of them. 

"You must be rich as fuck," Hanbin comments as he watches in awe.

Jiwon doesn't respond. He only smiles as he unlocks the door gate and door of his house. He tilts his head to look at Hanbin beside him as he opens the door. "Come in."

Hanbin hesitantly nods as he follows Jiwon in. He takes off his shoes and gets in. It is simple, the interior design, but feels nice to live in. It seems just like Bobby's place. Just this house is a whole lot bigger than Bobby's house.

"Are you really living alone?" Hanbin asks, out of curiousity as he looks around and sits on the comfy cushion at the living room.

Jiwon nods and goes to the kitchen, taking a glass of water before handing it to Hanbin, "Drink. The doctor says you need to drink water a lot."

Hanbin lightly smiles as he takes the glass and dunks in with his eyes still scanning through the house before shifting his attention toward Jiwon.

"Why are you living alone? Where are your parents?" He asks again and Jiwon only forms a bland smile.

"I'm an orphan. My parents already died since I was 5," he looks at Hanbin expectedly, "Do you remember a girl that always with me," Hanbin nods, "Her name is Jisoo. She is my neighbour. Her family is very nice. They take care of me lovingly ever since I lost my parents."

Hanbin flashes a reluctant smile, "You must have lived such a happy life."

Jiwon looks at the younger with a guilty look. He holds Hanbin's hand soothingly, "Hanbin-ahh.. Don't worry. From now on, you will be living with me," Hanbin's head shoots up as soon as he heard the familiar words coming out from Jiwon's mouth. Those words are the words Bobby used to say to him.

"I will try my best to make you happy," Jiwon says again, not noticing the stunned look Hanbin is giving him now.

"Hanbinnie," Hanbin murmurs with his eyes staring into Jiwon's eyes deeply while the latter squints his eyes, "What?"

"Call me Hanbinnie," Hanbin utters with an eager heart and Jiwon smiles sweetly before caressing the younger's hair, "Yes, Hanbinnie..."

Hanbin can feel tears pooling in his eyes as Jiwon called him the pet name that Bobby always called him.

Bobby's voice was way deeper and husky while Jiwon's is cutely husky. Somehow, the way Jiwon talks has some kind of a baby talking. 

Yet, it sounds similar.

"But I think I prefer to call you Hanbin-ahh," Jiwon says, "It's more comfortable for me to call you like that."

'Indeed, both of them are different.' Hanbin thinks to himself as he realizes how Bobby loves to call him _Hanbinnie_ , while Jiwon likes _Hanbin-ahh_ more.

Hanbin shakes his head firmly, "No," he looks at Jiwon's face again, "Hanbinnie is what Bobby hyung liked to call me. And I want it to stay that way."

Jiwon is speechless as it hits him like a lightning. That Hanbin only agrees to stay alive as Jiwon says the younger can just treat him as Bobby as he wants, as long as he doesn't commit suicide. As long as Hanbin stays alive.

"Ahh," he tries to sound calm, "I'm sorry."

"Anyway, where should I sleep?" Hanbin suddenly asks and Jiwon smiles, "Follow me."

They walks upstairs and Jiwon brings Hanbin to his room, "Is this okay?"

Hanbin nods. It is a very big room, full with equipment such as study table, wardrobe, mirror and air-conditioner. "This is more than enough."

"Okay, then," Jiwon ruffles Hanbin's hair softly, "Call me if you want anything. My room is just next to you."

As Jiwon turns around, Hanbin immediately grabs his wrist, "W- wait..."

Jiwon looks at him, "Yes?"

"Can't you sleep with me?" Hanbin asks, he tries to give Jiwon puppy look.

It always works with Bobby. 

Jiwon smiles, before nodding. He turns off the lamp, letting only the source of light coming from the toilet, so the surrounding of the room turns dimmer.

A glum smile escapes from Hanbin's pale lips. He moves closer to Jiwon as soon as the older lands his body on the bed beside Hanbin. He rests his head on the older's shoulder. His lips curves upward when Jiwon puts his arm around Hanbin. Hanbin closes his eyes, simply enjoying the warmth the other providing. 'His warmth feels just like Bobby hyung. So comfortable.'

 

Few hours passes and Jiwon can't sleep at all. Because Hanbin keeps sleep-talking. 

_"Bobby hyung..."_

_"I'm sorry, but please don't die..."_

_"Please stay conscious... Hyung, stay strong, please..."_

_"We are almost there, so please, don't close your eyes.. Hyung.. Bobby hyung.. Please..."_

Jiwon tilts his head to look at Hanbin whose body shaking with his forehead wrinkled, his lips parted and tears keep running down from his eyes, wetting Jiwon's shirt.

'What happened actually? Is he having a nightmare or is he dreaming about the accident?'

He caresses Hanbin's soft hair, trying to soothe him, but the latter is still wavering with his dream.

_"H-hyung.. I love you... I love you, Bobby hyung..."_

Jiwon bitterly smiles hearing the last words escaped from Hanbin's mouth.

'Were they dating each other?' A soft sigh, 'It doesn't seem like it will be easy. I feel like I will get hurt even more by doing this.'

Suddenly, Hanbin opens his eyes with heavy breathing, as if he just ran a mile. Jiwon worriedly moves closer to the other, "Hanbin-ahh.. Are you okay?"

Hanbin turns his head toward Jiwon and forms a relieved smile but it soon disappears, turning into a frown, "You are not Bobby hyung..."

Jiwon bits his lower lip, feeling rejected and unwanted.

"I want Bobby hyung," he punches the older's chest with tears streaming down, "Why are you taking him away from me? Give me Bobby hyung back..."

He pulls Hanbin into his arms, using his strong grip onto Hanbin's body to stop him from struggling, "Hanbin.. Nie.. Please don't be like this.." 

He pulls Hanbin into his arms and rubs the younger's back while Hanbin naturally nuzzled into his neck, crying his heart out.

He cups Hanbin's face and looked into the other's teary eyes, "I know I'm not Bobby. I can never be like him, but please.. Don't be too.. Hopeless like this. Give me chance to take care of you. Give me chance to make you happy. Give me chance to protect you."

Hanbin gets calmer and his tears stop as Jiwon forms a smile at him. The younger nods, "I'm sorry..."

Hanbin naturally stares at Jiwon's face; mindlessly studying the older's even more perfect features: Sharp jawline, pointed nose, plump lips and small yet attractive eyes.

He traces Jiwon's jawline with his trembling fingers, 'He has a sharper jawline. His skin is also fairer than Bobby hyung. It feels softer against my fingertip.'

Jiwon holds Hanbin's hand, stopping him from continuously touching him all over, "Hanbin..."

Hanbin puts his finger against Jiwon's lips and murmurs, "This is what I always do with Bobby hyung before sleep."

With that saying, he leans toward Jiwon's lips and crashes their lips together.


	5. Chapter 5

Back to 2 years ago when Hanbin was fifteen years old, Bobby 30 years old.  

 

Bobby was typing something on his white Apple laptop when Hanbin suddenly entered his room. The older hastily closed his laptop as soon as he heard the small footsteps belonged to the now fifteen years old Hanbin.

"Hyung? What are you doing not sleeping yet?" Hanbin asked from behind, before giving a tight backhug to the older.

Bobby smiled as he shook his head, "Nothing important. How about you?" He turned around to face Hanbin and caress his hair lovingly, "Why are you not sleeping yet, Hanbinnie?"

The said boy smiled before he leaned closer to place soft beautiful kisses on Bobby's forehead, nose and cheeks, "I still don't get goodnight kisses from you. How will I be able to sleep?"

Bobby chuckled and said, "You go to sleep first. I will come later. I have some works to manage for now."

Hanbin pouted, "What work?" He glanced at Bobby's laptop curiously, "You never told me anything about your work," fiddling with his fingers, "I actually wonder where did you get all the numerous money and all-"

"You don't have to know, Hanbinnie," Bobby said with a bitter smile before he stood from the comfy chair, "What I'm doing is dangerous. Totally dangerous. And I don't want you to get involved in it, so stay put. Okay?"

Hanbin frowned and Bobby felt sorry for the younger. "Come on, let's sleep," Bobby said and Hanbin widened his eyes, "What about your work?"

Bobby giggled, "You are more important than my work, Hanbinnie..."

Hanbin couldn't even hide the faint blush covering his cheeks at that time. When Bobby pulled him into his arms, everything seemed fine again. They walked together to Hanbin's room and when the younger landed his body on the bed, Bobby went to turn off the lamp before resting himself beside the younger.

"Hyung, I want to tell you something," Hanbin suddenly said as he moved closer to the other, their noses touching and the air seemed too thick already for Bobby to keep breathing.

"I... I love you," Hanbin finally muttered, "A lot..."

Bobby smiled, a glum one before replying, "I love you too, Hanbinnie," he whispered against the younger's ear, sending shiver down his spine, and when Bobby leaned to lick on Hanbin's ear, the latter moaned cutely, enough for a soft smile to escape from Bobby's lips.

Bobby trailed his tongue down Hanbin's jawline, neck and then bite at his collarbone after unbuttoning the shirt a bit. The younger curled his fingers into Bobby's hair as the older kept caressing his abdomen and kissed his lips affectionately. His head arched back as he tried to hold out the moans.

"H-hyung," Hanbin moaned out eventually when Bobby's hand reached for his jeans, unzipping it before touching Hanbin's twitching dick, teasingly stroking it while his fingers playing with Hanbin's nipple.

"Oh God, hyung," Hanbin caught Bobby's jaw and brought the older up to kiss that pinkish plump lips that he had been eyeing from before. Just like that, the both of them were immersed in a passionate and messy kiss with Bobby's hand still stroking Hanbin's dick, sometimes he even rolled their hips together. When Hanbin's cum splattered all over their stomachs, the both of them laughed together as they stopped kissing to inhale some air. But shortly after, Hanbin gripped onto Bobby's neck and pulled the older into him, crashing their lips together for a more compassionate kiss. Their tongues never leaving each other, both were fighting for dominance in which for sure, Bobby would win. 

Hanbin frowned cutely afterward, "Hyung~" he punched the older's chest, "Let me win for once, will you?"

Bobby giggled, but he shook his head then, "No way," he licked Hanbin's lips and gave a small peck, "And you have to sleep now, Hanbinnie..."

The younger nodded understandingly, "Bobby hyung.. You are such a treasure in my life. I don't know what will I do without you," he murmured, "Let's be together forever, okay?"

Bobby smiled, but didn't respond anything because Hanbin was fast asleep when Bobby petting his head, successfully putting him into sleep. When Bobby was sure Hanbin was sleeping soundly, he kissed the other's forehead and a tear dropped from his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm supposed to protect you, but instead I took advantage of you," his chin was right above Hanbin's hair, "But believe me when I said I love you. I truly love you, Hanbinnie. Truly."  

 

When Hanbin woke up the next day, the space beside him was empty. He smiled blandly as he thought Bobby must have gone to work, as usual. He got up from the bed and took a shower before going to the dining room and formed a small smile when he saw there were breads with jams and a glass of milk on the dining table. He grabbed the sticky note pasted on the refrigerator and read it.

**_[ Don't forget to eat breakfast, Hanbinnie. I will come back home early today, if possible. Till then, take care. ]_ **

"Alright, I understand," Hanbin uttered as if Bobby would hear him and laugh to himself. He ate the bread and thought about his life with the handsome adult named Bobby. He said his full name is Kim Bobby, growing up in America before moving to Korea after his parents passed away. 

But frankly, he never knew about the older's job. He always wonders by himself, but having no courage to ask more since Bobby would always answer that his job was dangerous and whatsoever.

But yeah, he didn't mind. As long as that job wouldn't separate him and Bobby, everything was fine for him.

He didn't even when and how did they turn from hyung-dongsaeng relationship to lovers, but ever since he lived with Bobby, his sorrowful life changed completely. Bobby treated him like a princess, taking care of him with utmost care and protecting him from everything with all the older's might. Every night, Bobby would give him a goodnight kiss on his forehead, only then, he could sleep comfortably in the other's arms.

He was thankful to the older. He really was.

It started one night when he was 13. He didn't know why, maybe it was the hormone, but he started to feel different whenever Bobby gave him good night kiss before he slept. He started to feel a tingling feeling in his heart everytime Bobby touched him. 

And that night, he took a drastic action by pulling Bobby's head into him closely to hear their heart beating in unison and he knew, they both were in love with each other. And as if the time stopped ticking down, Bobby leaned down and kissed him. Tenderly.

And goodnight forehead kiss turned to lips kiss ever since then. And when he turmed 15, they started to make love with each other.

 

When Bobby came back that night, he looked so drowsy, Hanbin began to worry. He touched Bobby's forehead and gasped as it was fucking hot.

"Hyung, did you catch a fever?" He asked worriedly.

Bobby smiled, "No, I'm fine."

"But your body is so hot!"

Bobby joked around even his face was already turning pale, "You don't have to tell me. I know I'm hot," and acted like a model with few flirty poses in front of Hanbin before the younger snorted but smiled afterward, "I'm serious, hyung."

"Don't worry about me, okay?" He said and Hanbin knew he couldn't say anything.

Bobby left to take a fresh shower and came back with only towel covering his lower body, it turned Hanbin on.

Hanbin couldn't help but to stare at Bobby's chocolate abs and he realized that the older's body got tanned. He started to wonder again, just what was Bobby's occupation?

"Hanbin," he suddenly called the younger's name while drying his hair, "Can I ask you something?"

Hanbin nodded before Bobby threw him a question, "Do you want to go to school?"

It made Hanbin roll his eyes, not expecting Bobby to ask that kind of question toward him. He sighed lightly before answering, "Hyung, I thought I already made it clear 2 years ago? I don't want to go to school."

Bobby's face wore unreadable expression before he said, "But school is important for a kid like you."

"I'm not a kid anymore!" He retorted, "I can even take care of myself already!"

But, Bobby snorted with a small laughter, "Are you sure? If I'm not here anymore, you can take care of yourself? You are going to be good on your own?"

Hanbin's lips started to quiver anxiously, "What..what do you mean you're not here anymore? Are you going to leave me?"

Bobby realized he had made a mistake toward the younger, so he immediately walked closer to Hanbin whose eyes started to turn red, as tears pooled down in his eyes. He pulled Hanbin into his arms and rubbed the younger's back soothingly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just asking, because..you know, someday, I mean... God, I don't know..."

Hanbin teared up even more seeing Bobby's uncertainty.

"I'm scared and worried if it's going to be hard for you to socialize with people later-"

"Hyung," Hanbin looked into Bobby's brown eyes, "I only need you. I don't need anyone else. Only you. And I will be happy throughout my life."

"That's what I'm afraid about, Hanbinnie... Of you..depending on me..of you relying on me too much..."

Hanbin's face turned into a frown, "You don't want me anymore?"

"You have to make friends, Hanbinnie," he cupped the younger's cheeks affectionately, "I don't want you to end up like me... I..sincerely think I have done bad in raising you up. I have steered you wrongly, am I right?"

Hanbin denied strongly, "No, hyung! I'm happy with just how we live now!" He finally grabbed Bobby's hands and expressed out his heart, what he wanted to do for all this time while watching the older for all these years, "I want to work, hyung."

Bobby furrowed his eyebrows, not expecting Hanbin to say that.

"Going to school requires money. And I don't want to burden you anymore. Instead, I want to work my ass out and earn money all by myself. Can't I do that?"

Bobby bit his lower lip before caressing Hanbin's hair gently, "What kind of work are you willing to do then?"

Hanbin smiled excitedly before answering, much to Bobby's surprise, "The kind of work that you do. I want to do it. Together. With you."


	6. Chapter 6

_2 years later... Pretty much around the year of the present. Hanbin is 17 years. Bobby 32 years old._

 

Hanbin sent a fake email to a cop before taking a sip of orange juice on the table. He waited for awhile before he received a notification indicating that the cop had taken the bait. The cop mindlessly clicked on the malicious link Hanbin included in the email. As a result, Hanbin managed to get the cop's personal information. He smirked when he finally obtained the cop's email password.

He jotted down the password in his small notebook and smiled happily before he saw his phone screen lighted up. Right away, he picked up the call, "Hyung!"

A soft chuckle from the other line greeted him and his smile widened.

"Have you got that person's personal information?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, of course! Do you want me to send it to you?" He asked excitedly and Bobby hummed as a response. Hanbin then quickly copied the password and other personal information before sending it to Bobby.

"Done," he said and Bobby giggled, "Good job, Hanbinnie. Later I will inform you about our next task."

Hanbin nodded before the call was hung up. He smiled thinking about his new life with Bobby now. It has been 2 years since Bobby exposed to him about his job.

As a hacker. And a murderer. He worked under a small, illegal organization that took order from politicians or powerful people to kill any people they wanted.

At first, Hanbin couldn't believe it, but the more Bobby showed him the atmosphere of his work, Hanbin finally could understand and he was more than interested to join the field.

After letting Hanbin learning how to hack and all sorts of things regarding computer and teaching him martial arts, Hanbin agreed to do the hacking job and Bobby would murder. The older was still reluctant to let Hanbin touch the knife and gun. 

That night, Hanbin waited for Bobby to come back at their house as usual but he was still not coming, making Hanbin worry a lot. He tried calling the older many times but still with no response. He started to grow anxious that he began biting his own lips.

It was 3 a.m. when Bobby finally arrived home but his face was pale. Hanbin once again became worried. 

"Hyung, is everything okay?" He asked as he cupped Bobby's face but the older only smiled before saying, "I'm fine. I just..." He inhaled deeply before kissing Hanbin's forehead and murmured, "I want to quit."

"Quit? Why?" 

Bobby hugged Hanbin warmly, "I am a murderer, Kim Hanbin. Don't you feel scared of me?"

Hanbin shook his head without any hesitation, "I know you are a good person, hyung. You only murder people because it's your job. I understand."

Bobby felt even worse hearing it from his lover. He hugged Hanbin even tighter, not wanting to let the younger go. Hanbin beamed feeling the hot embrace, so he melted against the older, letting himself absorbed in the hug.

"But Hanbin, I still need to quit. The organization that I worked for is now becoming ridiculous. They order me to kill cops and some random people, which is crazy," Bobby muttered, "I already told them many times that I don't kill innocent people, let alone cops, but they forced me to do that. So, I have made up my mind. I wanna quit."

Bobby's gaze was full of determination and Hanbin was confident that he could believe Bobby. Bobby was a good person, without a doubt.

He was thankful he did the right thing in trusting Bobby.

"I will support you, no matter what, hyung," Hanbin gave him his sincere smile and Bobby couldn't help but to claim that tempting lips asking for attention.

With that, they kissed each other like there's no tomorrow.

 

Bobby carried Hanbin into the bed and smiled seeing Hanbin's cute sleeping pose. He was pouting like usual. It never failed to produce a smile out of Bobby.

He kissed Hanbin's forehead and got up before groaning in pain. He sighed; he was beaten a lot when he voiced out his intention to quit the organization. They said he had to be beaten to death if he wanted to quit.

But he didn't care. He really wanted to quit. He couldn't bear seeing Hanbin working in this kind of atmosphere. It was too dangerous for him.

He held his waist and lifted up his shirt to see the bruises from the beating. He hissed in pain when he tried to walk out of the bedroom and decided to sleep on the couch instead. 

Meanwhile, Hanbin had a nightmare about his father's death. He couldn't see the murderer's face because it was blinded by bright sunlight. When he woke up, it was past 5 in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and noticed that Bobby was not beside him. He smiled, thinking that Bobby must be sleeping on the couch.

He got up and walked to the couch where Bobby was sleeping backfacing him and he leaned his head against Bobby's back then. He knew Bobby was awake, therefore he murmured with tears rolling down his eyes, "Hyung, you are a good person. I know that. That's why, I need your help. To find my father's murderer."

Bobby opened his eyes hearing the request. Tears also dripped down from his eyes when Hanbin added, "I really need to capture that man. Because of him, my life is ruined. Please help me, hyung."

 

* * *

 

Hanbin walked into a clothing store with an intention to buy Bobby new jumper or sneakers, for his birthday. He tried to find a suitable jumper based on Bobby's liking and smiled cheerfully when he found a desired one.

It was a black Been Trill jumper, just like what Bobby loved.

He tried it on himself and smiled as he was sure it would fit Bobby. He took out his wallet and smiled even more seeing huge amount of money that he got from his work.

He brought the jumper to the counter but he was stopped by a tall guy in a policeman uniform. The policeman scrutinized him before asking, "You... Hanbin, isn't it?"

Hanbin widened his eyes in shock as the policeman knew him! He started to tremble, "H-how did you know my name?"

The policeman smirked before taking out his badge, "I'm Inspector Namjoon from Cyber Crime Squad. You have been arrested for illegal hacking-" but before he could finish, Hanbin ran as fast as lightning away from him.

Namjoon sighed before chasing after Hanbin out of the clothing store but smiled wickedly when they reached into a dead end street. Hanbin turned around and turned pale when Namjoon approached him and quickly handcuffed him before bringing Hanbin to the police office.

At the police office, Namjoon checked Hanbin's wallet as the younger didn't want to say anything nor give any cooperation to the police. But when he saw photos kept in the wallet, his eyes rounded in disbelief.

"B-Bobby?" Namjoon said as he recognized the person in one of the photos.

Hanbin lifted up his eyes at the mention of the name, "How did you know Bobby hyung?"

"I should be the one asking you that-" Namjoon turned speechless, when he took out another photo kept in the wallet. It was the photo of child Hanbin with his father. He massaged his temple at the new fact he discovered. 

"Is this your father?" He asked and Hanbin nodded. Then, he showed Bobby's photo, "This... How did... I mean.. Did you live with him?"

Hanbin furrowed his eyebrows, not wanting to answer at all.

Namjoon looked at Hanbin again, and sighed, "Who..is Bobby to you?"

Hanbin got annoyed, "You didn't even answer my question first and now you asked me another question. I will not answer unless you tell me how did you know him. And why are you asking about my relationship with him?"

Namjoon snorted, "This kid," he looked at the photos again and snickered, "Living for so long sure let me watch so many interesting things."

Hanbin got even more annoyed at that so he snatched the photos from Namjoon and scowled. Namjoon turned to face Hanbin again before saying, "Do you want to know something?"

"What?" Hanbin asked, not interested at all.

"Your father... Do you want to know whho is the rascal that killed him?"

Hanbin looked up, shock evident in his eyes, "H-how did you know..."

Namjoon pointed his eyes at the photo again with a small smirk, "The murderer is..the man you have been living with all these years."

Hanbin's eyes blinked anxiously before he shook his head in denial. "You are lying. Bobby hyung is not that kind of person-"

Namjoon felt bad seeing how denial Hanbin was and cursed Bobby a bit for ruining an innocent kid like Hanbin. 

"I don't believe you," Hanbin said before taking his wallet and ran away from the police office and when the other police officers attempted to chase after him, Namjoon ordered them not to.

Namjoon crossed his arms before dialling Bobby's phone number, "Hello? Bobby?"

A brief silence greeted him from the other line before Bobby spoke, "Yes. What do you want?"

Namjoon snickered, "Is that how you greet your long time no see friend?"

A scoff, "We are not friend."

Namjoon smiled bitterly before saying, "Okay. We were former teammates."

"Just go straight to the point. I'm busy," he coldly replied and Namjoon smiled, "Hanbin... I met him."

"H-Hanbin..? Y-you what?" Hearing the stutter, Namjoon got even more curious.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are raising up that deceased's son? He looked so shocked when I told him about your  _good deed_  back then-" and the call was hung up.

Namjoon let out a bitter cackle before sighing.

"You better solve this on your own, Bobby Kim."

 

Later that late night, Hanbin walked with heavy steps along the empty, quiet street, immersed in his own thoughts. He remembered about what Namjoon said about his lover, Bobby. 

'Bobby hyung killed my father? Is that right?'

He desperately shook his head, trying to deny with all his might. He earnestly hoped it wasn't true. Why would Bobby live with him if the older really killed his father?

He sighed, getting so frustrated like hell.

"Well well well, look who we have here," a sudden unfamiliar voice brought him out of his deep thoughts.

He looked up and was shocked to see Bobby with another man, probably around Bobby's age, looking at him with a sly smirk. Bobby's face was paled, as if he just saw a ghost.

"H-Hanbin... What are you doing here...?" Bobby asked in his shaking voice.

Hanbin stared at the older with his questioning eyes, baffled to hear Bobby stammering. He never saw Bobby looking so scared, so worried, so anxious, so nervous like that. 

He looked again at the other man who was still smirking at him and began to wonder what was that person's identity. That stranger suddenly placed his arm firmly around Bobby's shoulder and it was obvious that Bobby was trembling though his eyes were still fixated on Hanbin's dumbfounded state.

"Hi, Hanbin, nice to meet you," that stranger said, "Bobby told me a lot about you. That he is dating you. Oh, in a more precise way, he is dating the son of the person that he killed," and that stranger laughed with mocking eyes at Hanbin, "Right, Bobby?" 


End file.
